Your Place In My Heart
by lyssawolf126
Summary: “You are my one true love, Kim. You are the one thing that is keeping me alive.” JaredxKim. A one-shot song fic full of love, confessions, and kisses under a sky full of stars. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. Not me. Sad I know. But that's the way it goes. **

**Hey everyone. This idea came to me when I was listening to Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I ****really hope you enjoy it. I know i enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for all of your support. And please review! Thanks**

"Kim, I'm a werewolf. I know it's hard to believe, but please just don't run away or scream. Please." I continued to tell Kim about the werewolf history. I told her everything and when I say everything I mean everything. From vampires, to phasing, to imprinting.

"Jared, why are you telling me all this. From what you're saying this is supposed to be a really big secret. Why are you telling me?"

I was so scared to answer her question. I knew that if she ran away, I could never go on any longer.

"Because Kim, I've imprinted on you."

She looked me hard in the eyes for a couple of minutes. My confidence was slowing diminishing by the second and everything was turning into a haze. I was just about to turn and run away into the woods when her soft voice broke through my haze.

"Really Jared? I've always loved you. I was just waiting for you to figure that out." She smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. The only smile I will ever want to see for the rest of my life.

**When I see your smile,****  
****Tears roll down my face.****  
****I can't replace.**

I felt tears coming to eyes with such relief and joy that I could hardly contain the huge grin coming to my face. Then I realized that I didn't want to contain that grin. I wanted Kim to know exactly how she made me feel everyday. I wanted her to know that I loved her with every fiber of my being and that I would do anything just for her. If she ever wanted to be anything else than in a romantic relationship with me (though I wished this would never happen) I would deal with it just for her. I would be whatever she wanted me to be.

**And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,****  
****How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.****  
****And I know I'll find deep inside me,****  
****I can be the one.**

"Kim, you complete me. Everything that you are is what I want to be. You've turned my world upside down just by being with you and if it meant that I would never be right side up again, who am I to challenge that. You are like a bright light that shines on every dark corner of my life. Without you, I wouldn't exist." I used every ounce of sincerity in my voice to make her believe that what I was saying was the absolute 100 truth.

"Oh Jared. I've waited so long for you to say those words. You were there when my cousin died. You kept me together. You were there when everyone thought my dad was going to die for cancer. You were always there and now, don't you see, you were always meant to be here with me. You were always meant to be by my side. Forever. Its fate, my love."

**I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)****  
****I'll stand up with you forever.****  
****I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)****  
****Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

I looked at my love with all the admiration in the world. Of course it was fate. Of course I was always meant to be with her. It always hurt my heart when I used to see her in pain. I would always try my best to make her smile. Always trying my best to make her happy. And just then a powerful though hit me. Even if I never turn into a werewolf and imprinted on her, I would have been with her forever anyways. Because I just realized right now that I've always loved her. Always.

I walked right up to her and leaned my head down.

"May I?" I asked, a little bit scared that she would say no. But instead of answering me, she tilted her head upward and stood on her tiptoes. That was the only encouragement I needed. I crashed my lips to hers. The feeling was so powerful that my breath was literally taken away. The way her lips moved in sync with mine just further proved that we were meant to be together.

**It's okay,****  
****It's okay,****  
****It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay**

It took all my will power to pull away from her, not that I wanted to, but I could tell that she really needed to breathe.

"I just can't believe that you've loved me all along." I said with sadness in my voice. "We could've had so much more time together." This thought hit me like a pile of bricks and sadness etched across my face.

"Jared, its okay. The important thing now is that we have each other. You can make up for lost time. We will be together for all eternity and forever." She looked at me with such passion that my heart swelled even bigger if that was possible.

"Forever." I whispered and sealed the deal with a very passionate kiss. When I pulled away I finally realized that it was well past midnight. We had been standing outside on the beach talking. When I first told her it had been light outside. Now it was pitch black. Oh, how time goes by when you are in love.

Kim seemed to realize as well that it was really late. "I should call my parents and tell them not to worry." I handed her my cell phone and watched as she paced across the sand. I watched as her beautiful hair glowed from the light of the moon. I watched as her face looked peaceful and content. Her skin seemed to shine from within.

"Okay. Here's your cell phone back. Thank for letting me use it."

"Anything for you my love." I was hit with a wonderful idea, an idea that just seemed to be the perfect ending to a perfect day. "Kim, my love, my heart, my soul, would you like to sleep on the beach with me tonight under the curtain of stars above. If it was anymore possible Kim's face seemed to become even more beautiful as a wonderful heartbreaking smile crossed her face.

"Of course my love, if it meant that I would get to be with you."

**Seasons are changing,****  
****And waves are crashing,****  
****And stars are falling all for us.****  
****Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,****  
****I can show you I'll be the one**

We laid down on the beach using the blanket from our earlier picnic to cover us. We looked up at the stars as I held her to me. I looked down from the stars to see her staring at me.

"You are all that I need Jared. If everything disappeared today, but you, I wouldn't even be sad because I'd have you. You are the air that I breathe. If you were to ever leave I don't think I would ever be able to go on." I could see tears coming to her eyes as she said this. This beautiful being in front of me shouldn't have this heart broken look on her face. I have to fix this.

**I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)****  
****I'll stand up with you forever.****  
****I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)****  
****Even if saving you sends me to heaven.****  
**

"Kim, I would never leave you. Even if the world ended and everything and everyone where gone, that would still not keep me away from you. You are my personal angel who blessed me with having her love me. I could never let you go. I could never let you leave. You will always be mine and that's how it will be forever." I could tell that my words have a huge effect on her. She once again smiled that smile that filled my stomach with butterflies and sent my hear soaring.

**  
****'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,****  
****My true love, my whole heart.****  
****Please don't throw that away.****  
****'Cause I'm here... for you!****  
****Please don't walk away and,****  
****Please tell me you'll stay... here!**

"You are my one true love, Kim. You are the thing that is keeping me alive." I was scared to ask her the one question that would break me heart if she answered any other way than how I wanted her to answer, but I knew that if I didn't ask her, it would plague me forever. "Kim, will you stay with me forever? Will you always be by my side? Please Kim, tell me that you'll be here and that you would never walk away."

She looked at me with so much love in her eyes that I was so stunned into silence. "Jared, I will always do everything in my power to be here with you. I wouldn't let anyone stand in my way. As long as you'll have me, I will never even dream of leaving. You are all that I need. And I…"

**Whoa-oh!****  
****Stay!****  
****Whoa-oh!****  
**

Before she could even finish, I crashed my lips to hers once again. I filled the kiss with all the love that I possessed. I could feel her melt into my body and she fit perfectly with me. Just another example of how we were meant to be together.

**Use me as you will!****  
****Pull my strings just for a thrill!****  
****And I know I'll be okay,****  
****Though my skies are turning grey! (Grey! Grey!)**

She broke the kiss and I felt as if something inside of me died from being separated from her. I realized that even if I wasn't kissing her I could still look into her love-filled eyes and that brought the thing inside of me back to life.

"Jared, I love you so much." My heart soared at the sound of her voice and the words that came from her perfect lips.

"Kim, you are the reason that I am alive." I wanted to always show her that she was the only one for me, so I said the words that I knew would make her smile. Just then her beautiful lips turned into a content smile as she laid her head down on my chest.

**I will never let you fall!****  
****I'll stand up with you forever!****  
****I'll be there for you through it all,****  
****Even if saving you sends me to heaven!**

I felt like I was in heaven. I couldn't even imagine how I even lived without my angel by my side, but I knew that I would never have to worry about that. She would always be by my side and I will always be by hers. I would do anything to make my angel happy. Angels were supposed to be happy and to have an angel feel any other way is just sinful. She is my love, my life, my heart, my soul, and my whole reason for living.

**I will never let you fall!****  
****I'll stand up with you forever!****  
****I'll be there for you through it all,****  
****Even if saving you sends me to heaven!**

I gazed at my sleeping angel as my eyes drifted shut. My dreams were full of Kim and I wouldn't have it any other way. We will always be together. Always.

* * *

**I really hoped you all loved it as much as I do. Please review so that I can know if i am any good. Thanks and hopefully I'll write more when I get the ideas and the time.**


End file.
